


Ну, и где был твой Дар?!

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [81]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Ну, и где был твой Дар?!

Шульдих неверяще смотрит на разбитую чашку. В его глазах вся скорбь немецкого народа. Кроуфорд отступает — разорвать дистанцию кажется ему сейчас самым правильным, что можно сделать. И только, заметив кобуру под стильным клайновским пиджаком напарника, оракул соображает, что это была не самая его лучшая идея.

— Ну, и где был твой Дар?! — тихо спрашивает рыжий. Его лицо — почти искаженный лик Мадонны, которая вдруг обнаружила, что сын научился курить, пить и совершенно не собирается жертвовать чем-либо во имя непонятно чего. Тем более своей жизнью.

Кроуфорд — атеист. Он не думает о смерти, но глядя в синие сощуренные глаза, он жалеет только о том, что не прихватил свой глок и не написал завещание.

— Шульдих, спокойно. Я оплачу.

— Никакие деньги не вернут мне её, — усмехнулся рыжий.

— Я найду тебе такую же.

— Не найдешь, — мрачно качает головой Шульдих.

Кроуфорд почти согласен собственноручно попытаться склеить её, но интуиция подсказывает, что этот вариант одобрения тоже не получит.

— Что мне сделать? – он готов расщедриться и купить дома на Канарах.

— И это в канун Рождества, — продолжил рыжий, опуская взгляд на пол, где оставались лежать осколки чашки.

— Шульдих, у русских говорят "на счастье".

— Идиот, — откликается Шульдих и выходит из кухни.

Входная дверь хлопает оглушительно громко. Кроуфорд вздрагивает.

Нет, ну что такого он нашел в этой конкретной чашке? Самая ведь обыкновенная. Черная с небольшим сколом у самой ручки.

Что за идиотская привычка — обзаводиться "своей" чашкой?!

Кроуфорд воровато оглянулся, присев на корточки, собрал осколки и выкинул в мусорное ведро.

Рождество приближалось неминуемо и неотвратимо, но праздником в доме не пахло. Точнее пахло и синей елью, и сладостями, и вкусным ужином, и даже свечами, а над камином висели красные носки. Но, стоило только посмотреть на равнодушное лицо Шульдиха, как у Кроуфорда опускалось всё на свете. Он думал заслужить своими ухищрениями прощение, но рыжий оказался крепким орешком.

— Шульдих, послушай, скоро Рождество, может, простишь мне разбитую чашку?

— Ну что ты. Это такая мелочь, — сарказма в голосе было столько, что у Кроуфорда потемнело в глазах.

Неужели их взаимоотношения закончатся из-за разбитой чашки? Это же бред! Ведь бред?

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — мрачно ответил Кроуфорд и всучил в руки Шульдиху красную коробку с зеленным пушистым бантом.

Рыжий нахмурился, не спеша разворачивать подарок.

— А главное, — продолжил Кроуфорд, — я люблю тебя, и теперь можешь послать меня...

Договорить он не успел, рыжий спихнув коробку с колен, притянул за ворот рубашки напарника и впился ему в губы жарким, голодным поцелуем. У Кроуфорда перехватило дыхание, зазвенело в ушах в такт джингл белз. Рождество — не вещи, а люди. Даже если они такие невозможные как Шульдих. Брэд дернул рыжее безобразие под себя.

Коробка соскользнула с дивана и с грохотом упала на пол.

Парочка замерла.

— Ну, и где был твой Дар? — сквозь смех спросил Шульдих.

— Взял отпуск, — фыркнул Кроуфорд, мысленно радуясь тому, что этот подарок он сумеет выкинуть, не распечатывая.

Вряд ли Шульдих после такой страстной ночи, которая им предстоит, обрадуется чашке в форме жопы.

Жопы с ручкой.


End file.
